ALL i EVER WANTED
by kaaayy1
Summary: MAC TAYLOR ALWAYS WANTED KiDS, BUT HE ALWAYS HAD THEM ALL ALONG, EVEN THOUGH iT MiGHT HAVE TAKEN HiM AWHiLE TOO REALiZE iT.
1. Chapter 1

_**DiSCLAiMER--i DONT OWN ANY, iM JUST BORROWiNG.**_

_**A/N--iVE BEEN THiNKiNG ABOUT THiS ONE FOR A LONG TiME, && iM JUST NOW GETTiNG AROUNG TOO DOiNG iT.**_

**REViEWS!**

**Chapter 1.**

Just like any Thursday night, Detective Mac Taylor sat in his office going over some of the files they had gotten that week. Now Mac had always been one too never understand why people commited murders, but he noticed one case that just made him go numb, a mother and father had a beautiful four year old daughter, who was smart, funny, and sweet, until they decided that they didnt want her anymore, the parents wanted it too be just them again. So they killed her and then left the state. Mac couldnt believe how anyone could do that too someone, not just a someone, but a child. Never having any children himself, but always wanted one, took this case really hard.

Mac's wife Claire died in 9/11, and they had just started trying too have kids when she died. Now, Mac has dated a little here and there, but nobody could ever compare too Claire.

After thinking about his wife, and gone over all the cases, Mac went down too the break room too get some coffee, thinking he was going too be in there alone, Mac stumbled apon Detective Lindsay Monroe eating a midnight snack before heading home for the night.

"Hey, Mac, whats up, I just put a fresh pot on if you wanted some."

"Linds its almost like you read my mind"

Sitting in the break room for almost ten mintues without anything said Lindsay finally spoke up "Is everything okay with you, it just seems like since that case Monday, about the little girl, you just havent been your self.."

Sighing Mac said "Its just not fair, I dont see why that had too happen."

"Its never fair Mac, but you know that were all here for you."

Just as Lindsay said that Doctor Sheldon Hawkes and Detective Stella Bonasera walks in.

"Okay, now from the window, it looks like you two were having a pretty heated talk, but you know its not totally heated without Stel and I."Hawkes said.

Laughing Lindsay said "Oh really, well we were just talking about the Stephanie Linker case."

"That little girl, right... Mac, dont beat your self up about it, there are some really messed up people out there, and its horrible that it had too be such a sweet young inocent little baby like that, but were all here now too put her parents away for a crime that never should have been commited." Stella said.

"Yeah, they both are right Mac, and were here for you." Hawkes said.

Just like before having people come in, Detective Danny Messer and Detective Don Flack, along with CSI Adam Ross made their way into the break room too see what their friends were now all talking about.

"Well well well, what we got going on in here" Danny said with his thick accent.

"For the third and final time, Stephanie Linker.." Lindsay said.

"Chill Montana, we didnt know." Danny shot back.

Pulling Danny too the fridge area Lindsay said "I know, and Im sorry I snapped, but Ive never seen Mac act this way about a case before."

"Yeah, I we havent seen him act semi this since Claire died in 9/11..I promise we wont bring it up again." Danny said kissing Lindsay on the forehead.

Walking back up too the group, Danny and Lindsay noticed that they were no longer talking about Stephanie, but Flack knowing his boss all too well, changed the subject too the Yankees game. "You know, if it wasnt for your boy A-Rod, that team would be nothing." Adam said, making the whole table give him a dirty look. Lucky Mac found this new conversation quite funny, and decided too focus more on this one, then the other one.

For some reason, after everything had started too calm down about the Stephanie thing, Stella decided too bring it up again.

"Mac, you have been pretty quiet since we dropped the conversation earlier. Your my best friend, I mean, your more like all of our best friend, and when you hurt, we hurt, when your happy, were happy, it all just works like that. We love you and we just dont want you too beat your self up too bad." Stella said quietly placing her hand over Mac's hand.

"I know Stel, I really do know, but you know that Claire and I never had kids, and apart of me always wanted atleast one, and since Claire has been gone, and I know that I never got that one child I wanted, and I see everyone else with kids, and then you hear about cases like Stephanie Linker, and it really all just gets too you."

Sighing and knowing she shouldnt have brought it up again, Stella noticed Danny walking over too the table out of the corner of her eye.

"Boss, knowing how it bothers you so much, bothers me just as much. I know its not going too make it right, but you know your not too old too have kids. What about when Peyton gets back from England..you know.." Danny saying this with a smiles and causing Mac too laugh a little.

"You know what Danny, your right, all of you are right." Mac said.

After talking and staying in the break room for a good hour and a half, Mac looked up from his paper he was reading and what he saw and realized changed his life forever. Looking at Danny and Lindsay being all lovey-dovey, and watching Stella, Flack, and Adam talk some more and do a word search, and glancing at Hawkes and Sidd Hammerback talk about ME stuff and things of all that sort, Mac Taylor realized that he never need any children, he had all the children he could ever want with him in this room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DiSCLAiMER--i DONT OWN ANY, iM JUST BORROWiNG.**_

_**A/N--THANK YALL FOR THE REViEWS, i PROMiSE i WiLL KEEP iT COMiNG. **_

**REViEWS!**

**Chapter 2.**

What had felt like years and years too Mac Taylor, had only been more like seven or eight weeks since the Stephanie Linker murder. Just like any other Thursday night, Mac was sitting at his desk going over cases, like always unitll he had a vistor. Stella Bonasera. Looking very worried, she knocks on the door, comes in and sits down are the far side of the couch. Noticing something was wrong, he goes over and sits down by her.

"Stella, its been along time since Ive seen you this way, and it seems like for the past three days, you just havent been yourself..is everything okay, let me know whats wrong" Mac said.

"I really dont know how too say this or anything but..well let me ask you a question first, is Peyton going too come back.." Stella said in one breath.

Sighing and thinking he knew what she was getting at, Mac stood up and started pacing around the room "Stel, Peyton isnt coming back, she called and told me earlier today, that she found out about what happened between us a couple of weeks ago, and said she was not gonna be back in the city again.." Mac said. "So why dont you just tell me whats going on.."

"Okay well, I mean, your going too find out sooner or later.. Mac, Mac Im pregnant..." Stella began too cry.

Mac went over too hug her but was very stiff about it as he said "And your telling me like this why.. I mean, Stella we only did that once, and all it takes is one time, but.."

"Mac please dont be this way, the baby is yours! You know I havent been with anyone since Frankie.. Mac this is your baby.." Stella said crying even harder.

"Stella, I just, I just cant deal with this right now, I gotta get some coffee.. Ill be back in a minute." Mac said hurrying out off the room, leaving Stella in total shock that the man of her dreams could be acting this way about the one thing he has always wanted more then anything.

Mac practically running too the locker room area, nearly knocking over anyone and everything in his path, once he got there he shut the door and hit the lockers with his fist as hard as he could, causing the whole room too almost vibrate. He sat down on the bench and just shook his head in shock saying too himself _'this cant be happening too me, but what am I saying, Im going too be father, but thats even if I get too see this kid after the way I just acted too Stella, this is not happening too me..'_ Just as he was talking too himself Sidd Hammerback walks in.

"Hey Mac, oh sorry I didnt mean too.."

"Noo its okay, I was just about too come and find you, I have somethings I wanna ask you...if thats okay of course.." Mac said looking at the older medical examiner.

"Of course, whats going on.."

"What was it like for you when your wife told you that she was pregnant with your first baby.."

"Ohh this is about Stella."

Giving Sidd a _'how in the hell did you know this'_ look Sidd said "She asked me too run a blood test..its okay Mac, this secret is safe with me. But when Lynne told me she was pregnant with Kayson, I was shocked, I didnt really know what too think, Mac I didnt even know if I was ready, but once I looked into Lynne's eyes and saw how bad she wanted this baby, and saw how bad she wanted me too want this baby, from that moment I never wanted anything more then that baby.."

Sighing and rubbing his face Mac said "Ive always wanted atleast one kid, just maybe one, and now I finally have the chance, Im running it straight into the ground."

"Mac, everything will be okay, but I have something I wanna get off my chest, I called Peyton and told her about you and Stella, I wasnt going too do it, but Mac, you just dont know how bad and how long Stella has wanted you, and now there is going too be a baby, and she loves Peyton, but Mac she loves you and this baby more.." Sidd slowly said.

"I know, I know, I just dont know how Im going too handle everything, but I do know that right now, I have too go let Stella know somethings.." Mac said walking too the door almost forgetting about how Sidd sold him out.

The walk too find Stella seemed like it took forever. Mac had no idea where she might be. Walking up towards his office he saw her sitting in the same place he left her, and that broke his heart. _'What could have made me act this way towards her, she is the greatest thing that ever happened too me, and this baby will be too.'_ Mac thought too himself, trying too get ready for the conversation of his life. Walking back into his office he noticed that Stella has now fallan asleep, he went over and moved the hair out of her face, and kissed her temple. Once she woke up the minute she saw him tears formed in her eyes.

"Stella, no please dont cry, I dont ever wanna see you cry." Mac said softly. "I know when I first found out, it seemed like I wasnt happy, but I was, I really was, I was just shocked, and I couldnt believe that I was going too have the child of my dreams, with the woman of my dreams. Stella, I love you more then anything, I always have, and now that were going too have a baby, I know Im going too love this baby as much, I already do, You out of all people know that this is the one thing I have always wanted more then anything, and I couldnt have asked for a better person who I loved anymore too go through it with."

Stella, who was crying her eyes out at this point couldnt believe what she was hearing, wipped the tears and realized that she didnt need them anymore, she would never need those tears again. She had everything she ever wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DiSCLAiMER--i DONT OWN ANY, iM JUST BORROWiNG.**_

_**A/N--iVE BEEN THiNKiNG ABOUT THiS ONE FOR A LONG TiME, && iM JUST NOW GETTiNG AROUNG TOO DOiNG iT.**_

_**OKAY, SO i WROTE THiS ONE AT SCHOOL, i WAS THiNKiNG ABOUT iT ALL DAY, && THiS iS WHAT iVE CAME UP WiTH. i HOPE YOU LiKE!!**_

**REViEWS!**

**Chapter 2.**

Another month went by and things have changed in the lab, everyone was slowly getting ready for the Taylor/Bonasera baby too get here. Stella was sitting in her office looking at the newest ultra-sound pictures from that day in total amazement how everything was happening. Mac and Stella had been an offical couple since the night she told him she was pregnant. Right before she was about too go back too doing her job, Lindsay walks in extemely jittery.

"Hey 'Mama Too Be', you have any tips for me.." As Lindsay stood there dead still waiting for what Stella was going too say.

"Ohh Lindsay Monroe, are you trying too tell me that your pregnant??" Stella asked.

"Well, ughh, ummm..Danny and I found out last night..."

Stella stood up almost in tears and said "Im soo happy for the two of you, Linds were going too go through it all together now!"

"I know thats whay I told Danny all night last night, but, enough about me, Stel didnt you go to find out what you and Mac are having today?" Lindsay said wipping away the tears of joy in her eyes.

Stella doing the same and with so much joy and excitment in her voice said "Well Lindsay, since you asked, Mac and I are going too have a baby girl!!"

"Oh my gosh, this is the greatest thing Ive heard in a really long time!" Lindsay screamed.

"I know, I know, before you know it, the whole NYPD Crime Lab will be running around with kids, I mean, Mac and I, you and Danny, Flack and his fiance just had little Trevor, and I just found out that Adam and Kendall were going too start trying too have a baby, wow, so all this leaves is Hawkes!" Stella said more excited then ever.

_mean while across town_

"So fellas let me tell ya what Linds told me last night, well Mac, Lindsay and I are going too have too steal some of your thunder, cause we are also going too have a baby." Danny said with that thick accent.

Mac, Flack, Hawkes, and Adam all stood there until Flack spoke up "Well Messer, thanks for giving Trev a best friend, at such a young age.."

Then Mac spoke up and said "All of us going through it all together, these kids are going too have one hell of a life." All five men laughed together.

"Ayy Mac," Adam said "Rumor around the lab is that Stella wen too find out the sex of the baby today.."

"Ohh yeah, well Im sure Linds is all over that already" Danny said cutting Adam off.

Laughing a little Mac said "Well, you heard right."

"And..what are we going too have..." Hawkes asked impatiently.

"Stella and I are going too have a little girl!!" Mac said with much excitment in his voice.

After cheering and congratulation Mac, Danny spoke up and said with a much thicker accent then before, (which he did when he got emotional) "This is so unbelieveable, going through it all together, who in the hell woulda thought it, huh, I mean really, who in the hell woulda thought it??"

_back at the lab_

Stella, Lindsay, and Adams new wife Kendall were all talking about baby things.

"So Stel, how excited is Mac and is little girl on the way or what, huh, and have yall thought about any manes yet?" Kendall asked sounding very giddy.

"Well, I couldnt contain myself, or keep it from him any longer, so I told him over the phone, but he is the one who sounded like he just couldnt contain him self, not that I could blame him.. but no we havent really even talked much about, but now that we know what were having, I know at some point we will have too talk about it." Stella said with a little smirk.

"Awwaa, well I wouldnt be able too contain myself if I was Mac either, hell Im Lindsay and I cant even contain myself!!" All three women started too laugh.

"Soo, Linds, how did you 'Blue Eyed Italian Beast' take the news" Stella asked.

"Actually ladies, it was his idea too take a test, strangely enough.."

"Say what" Kendall and Stella said and the same time "Why or even how?"

"I guess he noticed that I couldnt fit into most of my jeans anymore, and he thought he heard me throwing up and few times, which he was right, and he also noticed that I was complaining about really bad headaches, so he said 'Why dont you go and take a test', and I was almost in shock when he told me this, but I ended up going too the drug store and bought twenty four, and twenty three of them came out too be positve. However I do have an appointment tomorrow morning though." Lindsay told the other two women.

"And you guys have all the luck.." Kendall paused and said.

"Dont stress yourself out about it, just give it time, I mean, you and Adam havent been trying all that long, trust me Sweetie, its going too happen.." Stella said, while Lindsay put her hand on Kendalls.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DiSCLAiMER--i DONT OWN ANY, iM JUST BORROWiNG.**_

_**A/N--iVE BEEN THiNKiNG ABOUT THiS ONE FOR A LONG TiME, && iM JUST NOW GETTiNG AROUNG TOO DOiNG iT.**_

**_OKAY, i WiLL BE THE FiRST TOO SAY THAT THiS iSNT MUCH, BUT i DiDNT GiVE A CHPTER YESTERDAY, AND PARTiLY BECAUSE iM STARTING TOO GET WRiTERS BLOCK, BUT iT WiLL ALL COME TOO ME!_**

**_ENJOYY!_**

**REViEWS!**

**Chapter 4.**

Waiting for nine months, the moment had finally came. Mac and Stella, Danny and Lindsay, and even Flack and his son Trevor were standing in the lab with the newst NYPD Crime Lab additions. Little Kaydence Claire Taylor and D'Angelo Louis Messer were the talk of the whole lab, anyone and nobody could have even imagined how beautiful these babies were. Kaydence haveing her mothers darker skin complection, other then that looking more like Mac. D'Angelo on the other had was all 100 percent Danny, in fact, if Lindsay had not have given birth too him, nobody would have thought he was even her son too, thats how much he looked like Danny.

After everyone was done congratulating them and looking at the babies they had all went back too their jobs, it was just the parents with their babies.

"I just cant believe Im finally holding her, I mean she is finally here!" Mac had said in total delight.

"Its a crazy feeling, once it hits you, but its the greatest feeling in the whole wide world at the same time, isnt it." Flack said picking his son Trevor up.

"Ive never been more happy in my life.." Danny said with loving eyes fixed on his new born son.

"Well Messer, that feeling just keeps on growning too, I know when Trevor was born, I never thought I could feel that way again, and he is two weeks away from being one, and that same feeling just keeps on getting stronger and stronger." Flack added.

Finally, Flack, Trevor, Danny, Lindsay and baby D'Angelo left leaving Mac and Stella too their new baby girl Kaydence.

"She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my whole life, I mean apart from her mother.." Macs voice trailed off and then he looked up at Stella from Kaydence, and continued too say "Thank you so much, I couldnt have even thought of, yet alone asked for a better life."

Stella knelt down and kissed him and said "Oh really, well I could be thanking you for the exact same thing. I love you Mac."

"I love you too Stel."

Back at Danny and Lindsays apartment they had just got little D'Angelo too bed as they stood in the door way of their sons bed room looking at the beautiful masterpeice they had made.

Untill Dannys spoke up "Montana, who do you think Kaydence is going too choose..?"

"What are you talking about Cowboy.."

"Who she is going too end up dating, or even marry one day."

"Daniel she is only one week old!!"

"I know but sitll, I mean D'Angelo and Kaydence Messer, or Tevor and Kaydence Flack, I personally think D'Angelo and Kaydence Messer has a very very snazzy ring too it dont you?" Danny ask sounding so inocent.

"Im sure Mac is going too be very protective of her, and since her only two options according too you and Don are D and Trev, Im sure Mac will have her be a nun or something like that.." Lindsay said walking away leaving Danny.

"Montana, whats that suppost too mean!!!" Danny said careful not too wake the baby.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DiSCLAiMER--i DONT OWN ANY, iM JUST BORROWiNG.**_

_**A/N--iVE BEEN THiNKiNG ABOUT THiS ONE FOR A LONG TiME, && iM JUST NOW GETTiNG AROUNG TOO DOiNG iT.**_

_**i KNOW iTS NOT ALL THAT GOOD, BUT i DiDNT WRiTE YESTERDAY, AND THiS iS WHAT POPPED iN MY HEAD.**_

_**ENJOYY.**_

**REViEWS!**

**Chapter 5.**

Three years of up all night and thousands of diappers later Kaydence Taylor, D'Angelo Messer, and Trevor Flack the 'trouble trio' were sitting in the NYPD Crime Labs break room watching cartoons, eating a snack, and waiting for their parents too get off work. As they were sitting at the table watching the cartoon, they saw two of the favorite people in the whole world walk in; Adam Ross and Sheldon Hawkes.

"Hey shorties, whats going on, anything good on the t.v." Hawkes said.

"Uncle Sea Shel, you can come and watch tv with me and help me color if you wanna.." Kaydence said looking so inocent and so much like her mother, Sheldon couldnt even think about saying 'no'.

"Well of course I will Champ." Hawkes said sitting down too the sweet little girl, not even noticing Adam walking up behind them.

"Hawkes, I gotta run down too see Sidd, you think Messer and Flack would mind if I took Repete and Solider with me?"

"Not really, just please please dont let them see anything that will or would corrupt them too much.." Hawkes said as Adam walked away getting the two blue eyed boys.

Now even being so young a little they all had strong nick names, that told a story about how they got it,

and it goes a little something like this..

Kaydence has the nick name of '_Champ_', and she got it when her dad Mac Taylor was getting very strange calls at 3:33AM, everyday. When they had all thoguht it finally stopped, it just seemed too have gotten way worse. In the middle of the night, someone had came a taken Kaydence away from Mac and Stella. It had taken the team two long days, but they finally found the baby girl unharmed, and for going through it all, she was like a champion, therefore, the name '_Champ_'.

Trevor had the nick name '_Soldier_'. When he was just getting the hang of walking good, he walked right into the corner of the night stand, causing him too have too go too the hospital. He stayed there for a week, just too make sure that he didnt have too much damage done. Through all the pain and laughter, Trevor took it all like daddys little '_Soldier_'.

Finally we have D'Angelo, who simply got his nick name '_Repete_' from being so much like Danny, everyone called D'Angelo a little Repete of Danny. Thats how he got is nick name '_Repete_'.

After going too the ME's office and seeing "Siddy", Adam brought the boys back too the break room too find them being waited on my Lindsay. Adam knew this wasnt going too be good.

"So, Ross, where were you just now, better yet, where did you take Repete, and Soldier as a matter of fact, huh, because I know they werent where I think they were, huh?" A very impatient Lindsay asked.

"Well..I..We..I had too run down too the mourge too get something from Hammerback, and the boys wanted too come with me, so I took them.." Adam said wishing he could disapear.

"**ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?! RIGHT BEFORE I CAME TOO GET MY SON, I WAS DOWN THERE, AND I ALMOST COULDNT TAKE IT, THE D.B WAS SOO GRUSOME FOR ME, YET ALONE A THREE YEAR OLD!**" Lindsay yelled.

"Linds I didnt bring them in, I told them too stay outside..if it helps any.."

"**NO! IT DOESNT HELP ANY. ADAM IVE TOLD YOU CLOSE TOO TEN BILLON AND FIVE TIMES, I DONT WANT D' ANGELO ANYWHERE NEAR THE MOURGE. I MEAN WOULD YOU BRING EVANSON DOWN THERE, OH WAIT OFCOURSE YOU WOULD TAKE YOUR OWN CHILD DOWN THERE, BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE COMMON SINCE OF A GOLDFISH!!**" Lindsay yelled some more untill Mac came running in.

"What in the hell is going on in here! Do you not realize that we have other people in this lab Lindsay?" Mac spat out.

Trying too calm down Lindsay said "I know Mac, and Im sorry I yelled, I just got aggrivated with a certain someone."

After picking his daughter up too remove her from all the madness and walking he said "Adam, when Lindsay tells you something regaurding Repete, just listen too her from now on, please."

Following Mac, Adam said "Hear you loud and clear boss.."

"We have got too work on your people skills sometime." Hawkes said trying too fight back a laugh.

Lindsay shot him a death look and said "Shut up and help me get these too together so we can all go home from this mad house, will ya?"

_later that night at Linsay and Dannys_

"Soo, Montana, I hear you could have killed Ross with your bare hands today" Danny said with his accent in full affect.

Lindsay shot Danny the same look she gave Hawkes earlier and said "You know, I just dont understand some people, I really dont. I mean, even you have told Adam not too bring Repete down there, adn he still does it, I just dont get it. Its like everything is double standards witht hat guy! Because if someone even considered the thought of leading Evanson in the direction of the mourge, he would litterally kill them right then and there.."

"Thats because Evanson is a girl, not a boy, and second Kendall would and will litterally kill him if he ever did anything like that too that child, and I think he likes being alive." Danny pulling his wife into a hug.

"I know, but I just dont get it sometimes.."

_at Macs place_

While picking up the usuall dinner mess and waiting for their daughters bath water too finish running, Stella pulled her husband aside and said "Mac, what are you going too do about Adam and Lindsay, they have been fight like cats and dogs the past couple of weeks, and now I hear she took it too a whole new level and was screaming in the break room.."

"Yeah, that was Linds alright, I dont know, I mean she does have a valid point, but she also needs too calm down before she talks too Adam. However Adam is just in the wrong too, he just seems too disobey after dis obey her, and I can see how that bothers her."

"Any parent could. I was talking too Flack when he walked by, and Flack seemed too be in some hurry too talk too catch up and talk too him. Was Soldier in the room by any chance?" Stella asked as she picked up Kaydence too give her a bath.

"Stel, Adam took D'Angelo and Trevor with him, and you know better then anyone, when it comes too the kids, Lindsay and Dons temper runs the same route." Mac said shaking his head.

_at flacks_

"I mean how can someone be that stupid, huh, please let me know!" Flack said temper flaring.

"Don, he didnt mean any harm, Im sure he didnt think yall would get this hyped up, and you told me he said he left them out in the hall.." Flacks wife Jaidyn said.

"Oh noo, not this time, that asshole knew what he was doing. J, I was in there earlier, and me seeing as many dead bodies as I have, that one creeped me out more then the rest, so I know it had too have completely freaked Trevor out! Oh you just wait untill the next time Im alone with him and were not in the lab." Don said taking another swig of his beer.

"Honey calm down, I believe him, I think he left Repete and Trev out in the hall.." Jaidyn said trying too calm her husband down.

"I dont know, he has done it before, why not again. Let me tell you what makes me the most sick though, is if anyone did something similar too Evan, he would kill them right on the spot, so dont tell me too calm down, when you dont even know what your talking about Jaidyn!" Flack said as he walked into their bedroom slamming the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_**DiSCLAiMER--i DONT OWN ANY, iM JUST BORROWiNG.**_

_**A/N--iVE BEEN THiNKiNG ABOUT THiS ONE FOR A LONG TiME, && iM JUST NOW GETTiNG AROUNG TOO DOiNG iT.**_

_**i KNOW iTS BEEN A LOOONGGGG TiME. iVE HAD LiKE SERiOUS WRiTERS BLOCK, AND SOME PERSONAL THiNGS GOiNG ON, BUT HERE iS ANOTHER CHAPTER. i HOPE YALL LiKE.**_

**REViEWS REViEWS REViEWS!**

**Chapter 6.**

A few days had gone by since the incident and still nobody wanted too really talk much about it. It had almost seemed like they had all in their own way been avoiding each other. Untill Lindsay walked into the office that she and Danny had shared and noticed a ver big and very beautiful flower arangement sitting in the middle her desk with a card that had her name on it. Without thinking twice she walked over and got the card and read it quietly too herself,

_"Lindsay, _

_I want you too know that I really am deeply sorry for taking D'Angelo, and even Trev down too the mourge after you had told me countless times too never do it. However I did bring them down there, but I really didnt let them go anywhere near the body. Ive really been thinking about how wrong it was for me too do the exact thing you told me not too, because I would be damned if I found out someone had brought Evanson even in that direction. So I wrote you this card and bought you the flowers too show you how sorry I really am._

_Adam Ross."_

When Lindsay had got done reading the card she set it down, picked up the flowers and smelt them, sighed too herself and walked down too the A/V Lab. But like always before she could do what she was going too do, she was stopped.

"Yoo Monroe, wait up" A familier voice called out.

"Yoo, Don, Danny and I have been married for a little more then two years now, and when we got married, it just so happened that my name changed too Messer." Lindsay said a little annoyed.

"Yes, I do know that, I was the best man, but you will always be Monroe too me..no matter how many times your name changes." Flack said with a smirk.

Laughing a little too herself she looked up too him and said "Alright, fair enough. Now, what do you really want."

"I was just about too go interogate the suspect for the McCall murder, and I was wondering if you had picked up the C.O.D from Hammerback."

"Actually I was going too make one stop and then head down there. Hey, did you see what Adam sent me?" Lindsay mentioned.

"No, what"

"A beautiful flower argangement and a nice card, I think he really is sorry about all the trouble it caused" Lindsay said slowly.

"Oh, so thats who they were from, I thought you and Danno got into it and he was saying sorry, not Adam." Flack said laughing as Lindsay rolled her eyes and walked away.

Continuting too find Adam and not going too let anything else get in her way, three floors and a crowd of people later, Lindsay finally made it too the A/V Lab and luckily found Adam sitting at this main computer. Noticing that he was in there by himself, she slowly and quietly walked in.

"Hey Adam, I got the flowers and the card, and I wanted too come down here and say thank you and I do accept your apologie." Lindsay said with much compassion in her voice.

Turning around with a smile Adam said " You really do. Im soo glad you do. Because the past few days, I really have been feeling really bad about what I did, and I promise I will never go behind your back again, its not worth loosing a great friend over." Adam said.

With almost tears in her eyes Lindsay hugged him and said "Your right, its not. So I forgive you, I really do. Oh and those flowers are beautiful, you really didnt have too do that much, just the card would have been enough.."

"I know, but I wanted too prove I really was sorry, but hey, you get off in about ten minutes, right, well I acctually got off twenty mintues ago, I was just finishing some work, anyway what Im trying too say is, do you wanna go get something too eat, my treat, you, the kids, and I, and well maybe Kendall, but thats okay. You dont have too, I was just thinking we could catch up, you, Champ, Evan, and I, oh and Kendall. What do you say?" Adam said all in one breath.

"Well, since you asked, that sounds okay with me. Champ is at the office today, and Im guessing Evanson is also, but yes that sounds awesome, I just have too go talk too Hammerback and her a C.O.D for Flack, and then we should be ready too roll. Oh, wait, I almost forgot, I told Stella I would have a play-date thing with Champ and Kaydence. I know its really rude, but would you mind if Stel and Kay joined?" Lindsay asked anxiously.

"No of course not, their more then welcome, and if Trevor wants too come also, he can."

"Yeah, Ill ask Don in a mintue, thanks again Adam." Lindsay said in her excited voice.

_at the park_

"Well, Im glad that you three and the kids could all come." Kendall said trying so hard too make decent conversation with atleast Don and Lindsay.

Before Don could say what he really wanted, Lindsay had saw the look in her husbands best friends eye and said "You know we wouldnt miss a play date for anything.." Lindsay said trying so hard not too hit Flack.

When all of the sudden Danny and Mac walked up.

"Ohh soo whats this, ya havin dates with out us Montanna." Danny said with a smirk and his thick accent.

"Something like that" Lindsays said not amussed by her husband.

"How come Danny and I didnt know about this pow wow?" Mac stated.

"Well, hunny, it was a spur of the moment type of thing, and you and Danny were out in the field when it happened." Stella said pulling her husband into a hug.

"Ohh I see" Danny said as he kissed Lindsay on her head

Don said laughing "Oh, Danno, I dont get one, what the hell?"

"Ill let your wife take care of that.." Danny said laughing with Don.


	7. Chapter 7

_**DiSCLAiMER--i DONT OWN ANY, iM JUST BORROWiNG.**_

_**A/N--iVE BEEN THiNKiNG ABOUT THiS ONE FOR A LONG TiME, && iM JUST NOW GETTiNG AROUNG TOO DOiNG iT.**_

_**OKAYY, SOO iT SEEMS LiKE i GET AROUND TOO WRiTiNG ONCE A WEEK. SORRY iT TAKES SOO LONG, THESE THiNGS JUST POP iN MY HEAD i GUESS. i HOPE YALL ENJOY! )**_

**_OHH && REViEWS ARE ALWAYS WANTED._**

**REViEWS REViEWS REViEWS!**

**Chapter 6.**

Three years later the CSI kids were ready too start their first days of first grade. As Kaydence and D'Angelo were going too be starting the first grade, Trevor was going too be starting the second grade, and Evanson was going too be starting kindergarden, and her parents were just not quite ready too let their first baby go.

"Kendall, sweetie, I know its a big deal, but its only kindergarden. She will be fine. We all went through the same thing when our first went too school for the first time, and in two years, I get too go through it all over again with Alabama, and the year after that, Danny and Lindsay get too go through it again with Deuron, but you and Adam have too go through it again next year with Elliot. Atleast you should feel better knowing that J.R is starting kindergarden with Evanson this year and she will be going in with a friend.." Stella said trying soo hard too calm her friend down.

Sniffling Kendall said "I know, I know, and Im soo happy that Evan and J.R are going too be starting kindergarden together, but I still dont want my baby too go!!"

"Kendall, she isnt moving too Africa, its just kindergarden, and their school is like seven blocks from the lab. Im nervous sending Trev too the second grade, and dont forget Jaieysian Rowland is starting school also today, Ev will be fine, she is going too have a friend." Flack said.

"Yeah, Don does have a point." Lindsay and Mac said at the same time.

"I just dont wanna see her go, I dont care how many friends she has going with her!" Kendall said sobbing.

Laughing too them selves were Trevor, D'Angelo, and Evanson.

"Your mom can be so werid sometimes." D'Angelo said laughing.

"I know, I mean its just kindergarden! Moms can be werdios." Evanson said.

"Your not scared too start kindergarden, Jaieyson Rowlan was crying last night because he didnt wanna go so bad. I was kinda scared when I started, but Im a big second grader now, so I dont have anything too worry about." Trevor said so cocky it sounded like it could have came from his God-father, Danny.

Walking up too the tail end of the conversation Kaydence said "Your kinda mean, you know you dont have too be so mean, its their first day Trevor."

"This is where you go off and play with your dolls or something you first grader!"

"D is a first grader too, thats not fair."

"Yeah, well, he is a cool first grader, not like you." Trev yelled.

Hearing his son yell, Flack walked over and said "Okay kid, whats going on. Why are you yelling at Kay?"

"Because she is being a first grader."

Looking at his son, then too Kaydence, then back too his son Flack said "Yeah well, she is a first grader, you got that right bud, and she is the best one ever, oh and so is D, of course."

"Heyy, not cool Uncle." D'Angelo said with a eat shit grin, much like his dads.

"You know what Kaydence Claire, were not gonna hang out with them. Come on, lets go find Sea Shel before I take you four too school."

"Fine with me, boys are stupid, except for you and Sea Shel of course." Kaydence said making her uncle laugh.

**_A/N; && YEAHH, THEY ALL DiD HAVE MORE KiDS. LiKE i SAiD, THESE THiNGS JUST KiNDA POP iN MY HEAD. i KNOW i WROTE iT KiNDA CONFUSiNG, SOO i WiLL MAKE A FAMiLY TREE, WELL KiNDAA._**

**_MAC, STELLA, KAYDENCE, && ALABAMA._**

**_DANNY, LiNDSAY, D'ANGELO, AND DEURON._**

**_ADAM, KENDALL, EVANSON, AND ELLiOT._**

**_&&_**

**_DON, JAiDYN, TREVOR, AND JAiEYSiAN ROWLAN AKA J.R._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**DiSCLAiMER--i DONT OWN ANY, iM JUST BORROWiNG.**_

_**A/N--SO i DECiDED iM GONNA UPDATE EVERY THURSADAY, FOR THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN FOLLOWiNG THE STORY. :)**_

**_REViEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME._**

**REViEWS REViEWS REViEWS!**

**Chapter 8.**

Seven and a half hours after that mornings arguments and meltdowns, all five children with their "Uncle Shelly" or "Sea Shel" came strutting through the NYPD Crime Lab just as proud as ever. Hawkes was even more proud to be the one to pick them up from their first day. As they continued to walk out of the elevator they notcied Stella and Adam, and they immediately ran up to the two men.

"Daddy I'm back!!" Evanson called out too her dad Adam.

"I know, and I'm so happy too have my big girl back from her first day of school." Adam called back picking her daughter up in his arms.

Just as Evanson ran to her dad, Kaydence ran to her dad.

"There would be my big first grader, how was your first day Kay?" Mac asked picking up his daughter also.

"Well, it was okay. Totally different then kindergarden. I we have snack time, but no nap time. Oh and get this, we actually have to do work." Kaydence said letting herself down from her dads arms.

Laughing at his daughters remark, he let her down and walked over to the three boys still standing around Hawkes, and talking amungst them selves.

"Boys, how was the second and first grade, and Jaieysian, how was your first day of kindergarden." Mac asked.

All three boys looking around at each other, and then finally D'Angelo spoke up, "Ugh, yeah, kindergarden was more of my thing, I need my naps. J.R and Evan don't even know how good they have it Uncle Mac. But I'm pretty hungry right now."

"Second grade was alright, much more work, but I can handle it, cause I'm good like that, and yeah, I'm pretty hungry too." Trevor said leading the way to the break room causing J.R and D'Angelo to follow.

"Did they say how their day was on the way home" Mac ask Hawkes.

Shaking his head and sighing Hawkes said "I got about the same thing you did, but, I have been noticing that Trevor and Kaydence have not been getting along at all lately, like, Kaydence is about ready to have it out with Flack's mini-me.."

"Yeah, I noticed that to. She hasnt said anything about him though. Oh well, I'll let Stella handle that department." Mac said causing both men to laugh.

_in the break room._

As Kendall was walking by the break room, she saw Trevor, D'Angelo, Kaydence, J.R, and Evanson getting something to eat, and ran in full force.

"EVANSON! You're back! Oh my goodness, my baby girl is back! How was your first day Pumkin!" Kendall yelled at her daughter causing Trevor, who was sitting there with his mouth open from how akward what Kendall just did was, gave D'Angelo and 'I told you that woman was werid' look, and it caused D'Angelo to give Trevor that same look in return.

"It was good, I like school. Jaieysian is in my class and I played with him most of the day, but I'm glad to be back with you Mommy." Evanson said.

"Well Mommy _and_ Daddy are both glad to have you back." Kendall said. Finally noticing that the other four children were in the room, she looked over and politely said, "So, how about it your four, was ya'lls day just as wonderful as Evan's was."

At the same time Trev, D, and Kay said "Yeah, it was okay."

J.R simpily replied by saying "I want my daddy."

"Well of course you do, I'll go get him for you J." Kendall said as she walked out of the room to get Flack.

About five or ten mintues later, Flack, Danny, Lindsay, and Stella came walking in, with Mac and Adam, and of course Kendall not to far behind.

Rushing over to be in between his two children, Flack landed in the middle, and gave a them a 'stage five interogation'. "So, back from the first day of school, Trevor Donald and Jaieysian Rowland, how was it, and dont leave any details out."

Just as Flack was having that conversation with his two boys, Danny and Lindsay was having the same little chat with their son D'Angelo, and of course Stella was hearing what Mac had already heard from their daughter Kaydence. Needless to say, it was a wonderful moments for all of them.

_later that night ; at mac and stellas._

Just as Mac and Stella had put their younger child, Alabama to bed, Mac had decided he wanted to know why Trevor and Kaydence haven't been getting along, so he decided he would send Stella in when it was time to tuck Kaydence in to bed, to find out what has been going on.

"Ready for bed Kay?" Stella called out to her daughter.

"Yes Mama."

As Stella had read her a bed time story, and tucked her in like always, Stella asked Kaydence what has been going on.

"So, Daddy has kinda noticed that you and Trevor haven't really been getting along, is there any reason for this?" Stella asked.

Sighing Kaydence said " I don't know, he can just really be mean sometimes, and I don't dont anything to him, he just acts this way sometimes. It's like were not friends anymore, only I'm not getting the memo untill just now."

Realizing what was going on Stella smiled to herself and said "Baby, did you ever think that it was because Trev liked you."

This comment caused Kaydence to sit straight up and say "Ewww, you mean like a girlfriend, that so gross, Trevor is my friend."

Stella was now laughing and said kissing her daughter on her head "I know it does sound gross, but you never no."

Just as this conversation was taking place, Mac heard a knock at the door. He got up from his chair and went to go open it. As Mac opened the door, the person on the other side was the last person he ever thought he would see. Standing there in total shock, not even really believing it, but it sure enough was her. Peyton...


	9. Chapter 9

_**DiSCLAiMER--i DONT OWN ANY, iM JUST BORROWiNG.**_

_**A/N--SOO i KNOW i SAiD i WAS GONNA UPDATE EVER THURSDAY, BUT i HAD NOTHiNG BETTER TO DO TONiGHT, SO i THOUGHT i WOULD GiVE YALL ANOTHER CHAPTER. ENJOY.**_

**_OHH iM SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMER AND SPELLING ERRORS. i WRiTE THESE THiNGS SOO FAST, i JUST DONT EVEN THiNK ABOUT iT, BUT i PROMiSE, iM GONNA START GETTiNG BETTER._**

_**REMEMBER, REVEiWS ARE ALWAYSSSS WANTED.**_

**REViEWS REViEWS REViEWS!**

**Chapter 9.**

Peyton. Out of all people in the world to be standing on the other said of the door, and to show up out of no where, it just had to be Peyton.. All Mac could think of was how or even why she would suddenly show up out of no where, after being gone for over seven years, just show up all of the sudden.

"Umm, P-P-Peyton, what, why?" Being the only think Mac could even think of saying, much less get out.

"I know, big suprise, I was just here on business, and I was in the neighborhood, and heard you were living around here nowadays. Anyways, umm, may I please come in?" Peyton questioned.

"Yeah, uhh, of course you can, sorry, Im just so, I never thought I would see you again, and.." Mac stopped as Stella cut him off.

"Peyton, what in the hell are you doing here? I don't mean it in a bad way, it's just a real major suprise to have you standing in our living room." Stella said sounding nothing less then totally shocked.

"It's quite alright, I-I-I had no idea that you two qould or have been living together." Peyton said trying harder then ever to sound the least bit happy for them.

Mac looked at Peyton with much suprise and said "Actually, where married, and have been for a little over six years.."

"Six years, wow, do you two have any children."

"Two. A six and a half year old girl named Kaydence, and a just turned four year old boy named Alabama." Stella said with much pride.

Peyton sat there and said to herself, "Two children, married, I've missed so much.."

"Well, it has been a little over, if not more then seven years.." Mac said pulling Stella closer to him.

As Mac pulled Stella closer to him, Peyton began to study this new scene she was seeing. She never thought that, nor imagined that Mac would marry Stella, yet alone have a whole family with her. Needless to say, it was alot for Peyton to take in, more then she thought comming here would give her.

All of the sudden they heard a sweet little quiet voice say "Mama, I can't sleep, can I have some water, please?" It was Kaydence.

Turning around to look at her daughter, Stella said "Of course you can baby, but first can you say hello to Ms.Peyton."

"Hi Ms.Peyton." Kaydence said in a low but calm and sweet voice.

Stella went and picked Kay up and took her to get water from the kitchen, leaving her husband and Peyton to talk.

"Mac, she is so beautiful, she honestly is. She is a beautiful mix of both you and Stella." Peyton said nearly crying.

"Thank you, she is probally the greatest, most wonderful think thats ever happened to me."

Peyton stood there across from Mac, almost in tears and said, "Do you ever wonder what would have happened between us if I would have came back from London, or if we had never even gone. Do you ever think that I could be the one in Stella's wonderful position right now. Because Mac, I've spent the past what, seven years, looking and searching so hard for the answer at the bottom of a bottle."

Mac looked over and her, paused, and then began to say "Yes, I used to all the time, but then I realized that I hvae everything I've ever needed and wanted right here. Peyton, I honestly knew you weren't gonna end up comming, I just had a feeling, and I'm sure thats what half drove me to do what I did with Stella seven years ago. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way, but I can't say I ever regret it or wouldn't have Kaydence or Bama.."

Smiling to herself, Peyton said "After seeing this beautiful family you have now, I can't say I blame you for not regreting it, I'm just glad you finally found what you want in life. Please be sure to give Stella and the kids my love." Peyton said as she walked up to him, kissed his cheek, and walked out the door.

Moments later Stella came walking back into the room and wrapped her arms around her husband and said "Well, this was quite an eventful night. I felt so uncomfortable around her just now."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Mac said pulling Stella into a loving hug.

"I mean, what did she even come back for, I mean seven years. I just dont get it."

"I don't either Stella, but I think it's safe to say, that I don't think think we will ever see much of Peyton again." Mac said.

"So she isn't gonna stay?"

"Well, I think she wanted to, but when she found out that we were married and had the kids, that shattered her world. However she did send her love to you and the kids, but I think we can go without letting the kids know." Mac laughed.

Stella laughed back and then got strangley quiet and then said "What did she say when I took Kay to get water?"

Sighing and looking down at Stella, Mac replied "She asked if I ever thought about her and what we would have been today if she would have came back from London. Stel, Peyton isn't the same. She basically told me that she was an alcoholic and has been for the past seven years, strangley enough."

"So, should we even help her.."

"Honestly Stel, I don't think we should. I just got the empression that all it's gonna bring is trouble, and I'm not gonna risk anything happening to us and the family."

"Well, if you put it that way.." Stella said sighing again.

Looking back down at his wife again, Mac said with knowing eyes "Just please Stella, just trust me on this one."

Reaching up to kiss Mac, Stella said "You know I always will, no matter what.


End file.
